Ungkapan cinta Pein
by sun setsuna
Summary: Pein akan nembak Konan dgn d bantu akatsuki yg lain. Seperti apkah carany? Apakah dia akan berhasil? atau malah gagal? temukan ke konyolan Akatsuki d dalamny.RnR  pliss..


Ini adalah fic pertama Sun yang bergenre romance (diragukan). Walaupun Sun terbiasa menulis fic bergenre humor Sun akan berusaha supaya fic romance ini dapat diterima oleh khalayak ramai –halah-. Fic ini masih mengisahkan tentang kelompok kriminal yang sangat kita cintai, siapalagi klo bukan Akatsuki.. Sebelumnya Sun mau...

Readers: "Woi buruan! Dah gak sabar nih!"

Baik baik. Langsung aja deh.. ini lah dia...

**Title: P****ernyataan cinta Pein**

**Akatsuki : Punya Masashi K****ishimoto sensei**

**Fic ini : ****Sun Setuuna**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo's**

**Dont like dont flame**

**-ooo0ooo-**

Malam hari yang cerah. Disebuah gua buluk, suram, bau amis, kotor, berantakan, dan...

"Woi! Berhenti ngatain rumah kami!" teriak para akatsuki sambil ngacungin senjata mereka masing-masing.

Deidara ngacungin seperangkat alat kosmetik.

Sasori ngacungin boneka barbie.

Hidan ngacungin sesajen.

Kisame ngacungin ikan lengkap dengan akuariaumnya.

Tobi ngacungin lolipo.

Itachi ngacungin fotonya sasuke (?)

Dan Pein yang ngacungin majalah bo**p.

Author sweatdrop. Klo begini mah kagak ada yang takut kale.

Aku ulangi lagi ya

Disebuah gua yang disebut 'rumah' oleh para penghuninya. Terdapat sekelompok makhluk dari berbagi macam rupa, dengan asal usul maupun gender yang gak jelas bentuknya, sedang rapat di ruang tengah.

"Kau yakin Pein mau melakukannya?" tanya cowok cakep berambut merah, Sasori.

"Iya, semakin lama aku menahannya, semakin tertekan hati ini" jawab Pein dengan kata-kata yang di buat se melankolis mungkin. Author gak bisa ngebayangin wajahnya kayak apa.

"Lebay" ucap akatsuki yang lain minus Pein dan Konan yang lagi nonton tv di ruang tamu.

"Karena itu gue butuh bantuan lu semua buat misi gue ini."

"Ngomong aja un, pasti kita akn bantu. Lu kan ketua kami un." Kata Deidara

"Makasih Deidara," Pein meluk-meluk Deidara.

"Lepasin un.." Deidara berontak

"Ehem" Sasori berdehem

"Tuh kan ada yang cemburu" kata Hidan sambil melirik ke Sasori.

"Enak aja, mulut gue kemasukan laler tau!" Sasori protes,

"Tumben senpai di lalerin? Biasanya senpai kan wangi," tanya Tobi innocet.

"Lalernya bukan dari gue, tapi dia" meninjuk Kisame yang ada disampingnya. Ternyata laler itu berasal dari Kisame. Namanya juga manusia ikan, pasti amis dan bikin laler pada nempel kayak perangko.

Kembali ke rapat.

"Gue punya rencana" Pein kembali buka suara. "Jadi begini rencananya. Gue bakal ngajak Konan jalan-jalan, terus lu Itachi, Tobi, sama Kisame pura-pura jadi penjahat yang menyerang Konan, trus gue bakal jadi pahlawannya, gimana?"

"Tobi anak baek, Tobi gak mau jadi penjahat," kata Tobi. Padahal dengan masuk ke akatsuki dia kan otomatis jadi penjahat, dasar autis.

"Ini kan cuma pura-pura tob, jadi gak masalah" kata Pein

"Iya deh gak papa klo cuma pura-pura"

"Supaya gak dikenali sama Konan, nanti kalian pakai topeng, mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"sahut Itachi, Kisame, dan Tobi bersamaan.

"Lalu Sasori" Pein kembali meneruskan rencananya. "Lu bertugas buat mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya Konan, sapa tau aja nanti mereka bakal muncul"

"Baiklah, gue mengerti!"

"Deidara, kau siapkan kemabang api supaya tambah romantis,"

"Serahkan padaku un, bakal gue bikin kembang api yang sangat hebat nanti un" ucap Deidara mantap.

"Zetsu, lu siapin bunga. Nanti gue tunggu di taman"

"Iya" jawab si item dan putih singkat.

"Hidan, kau..ehm.. apa ya?" Pein mulai berpikir lagi. "Kau berdoa sajalah supaya rencana gue berhasil"

"Gampang, gue bakal melakukan ritual khusus buat kelancaran rencana lu," Hidan mulai mempersiapkan ayam bakar dua potong, nasi kuning sebakul lengkap dengan lauk pauknya, dan yang gak boleh ketinggalan, KEMENYAN.

"Gila, sesajen buat DJ lu banyak bangaet!" Pein kaget

"Siapa yang nyediain buat DJ? Ini mah buat gue sendiri, soalnya dari kemaren gue belum makan" ucap Hidan dan langsung menyamber makanan tadi. Yang lain sweatdrop.

"Klo buat dimakan ngapain pake bakar kemenyan segala! Bau tau! Asepnya kemana-mana!" teriak Pein marah-marah karena merasa terganggu dengan asap kemenyan tadi.

"Buat ngusir nyamuk, abisnya kakuzu gak mau beliin bay**n" jawab Hidan enteng. Yang laen sweatdrop (lagi).

"Dan yang paling penting dari semuanya" Pein ngelirik ke ke Kakuzu.

'Perasaan gue gak enak nih' batin Kakuzu. "Maaf ya, gue mau ngangkat jemuran dulu" ucap kakuzu dengan alasan yang gak masuk akal sama sekali. Kakuzu langsung kabur dari ruang rapat, tapi Pein langsung loncat dan memegang kaki Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu, pinjemin gue duit ya," Pein ngeluarin pupies eye no jutsu.

"Percuma lu masang muka kaya gitu, yang ada bukannya gue kasihan tapi jadi jijik" kata Kakuzu sambil meluk koper nya.

"Plisss..." Pein masih mempertahankan tatapan menjijikannya.

'Cih, daripada gue muntah mendingan gue kasih aja dah' batin Kakuzu. "200.000, gak pake lebih. Terima atau gak sama sekali" ucap Kakuzu sambil mengeluarkan uang dari koper kesayangan nya.

"Lu emang paling bisa diandelin kuz" Pein nerima uang tersebut dengan wajah sumeringah. Sementara Kakuzu cuma bisa menangis melihat uang-uang kesayangannya berpindah tangan.

"Baiklah, waktunya menjalankan misi!" teriak Pein bersemangat.

"ya!" balas mereka semangat, kecuali Kakuzu yang masih menangis.

.

.

.

Di ruang tamu

"Konan! Kita jalan-jalan yuk! Ajak Pein kemudian duduk disebelah Konan yang sedang asik nonton tv.

"Hah?" Konan mendelikkan alisnya. "Nanggung nih" ucap Konan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv.

"Nonton apaan sih?" tanya Pein penasaran.

"Nonton Cinta Fitri season 6"

'Kayaknya nih sinetron gak abis-abis dah' batin Pein. "kita ke Konoha Fair yuk, pasti seru deh,"

"Mang di sana ada apa aja?" tanya Konan yang mulai sedikit tertarik

"Ada jajanan tradisional, bazar pakaian, pertunjukan seni, macem-macem dah. mangkanya kita kesana yuk" rayu Pein

"Iya deh, kebetulan dah abis nih, sinetronnya. Tapi jajanin yah!"

"I-iya" ucap Pein ragu. "Emang sih gue dah minjem duit sama Kakuzu, tapi klo Konan dah jajan kan gak kira-kira." pikir Pein

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pergi ke Konoha Fair, di ikuti oleh anggota yang lain secara diam-diam. Kecuali Hidan yang yang sibuk berdoa di markas. Udah selesai ternyata makannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di Konoha Fair

"Pein, kesana yuk!" Konan menunjuk ke sebuah tempat penjualan pakaian.

'Alamat buruk nih' batin Pein. Tanpa anggukan setuju, Konan langsung masuk kedalam tempat penjualan pakaian dan mulai milih-milih pakain kesukaannya.

"Yang ini bagus gak?" tanya Konan sambil menunjukkan baju yang di pegannya.

Pein memicingkin matanya buat melihat harga pakain tersebut. 'Gila! 300.000!' batin Pein dengan mata melotot. "kayaknya yang itu kurang bagus" jawab Pein boong.

"Klo yang ini?" Konan ngambil baju yang lainnya..

"Jelek, udah gak jaman,"

"Yang ini?"

"Bahannya jelek,"

"Yang ini?"

"Warnanya norak"

Begitulah seterusnya hingga Konan pun mulai kesal

"Niat ngebeliin gak sih! Klo gak mau, aku pulang nih" bentak Konan.

"I-iya dong" jawab Pein gemeteran

"Yang ini ya?" Konan kembali menunjukan baju yang baru di ambilnya sambil menatap Pein dengan tatapan, 'beliin atau mati'

Pein kembali memicingkan matanya. '200.000! ngepas banget nih. Tapi biarin deh, daripada gue mati' batin Pein. "I-iya, yang itu bagus kok" ucap Pein

"Makasih ya" ucap Konan senang.

"kayaknya gue mesti cepet-cepet nembak nih, klo kelamaan di sini bisa-bisa ntar Konan minta jajan lagi" Pein lalu mengambil hp dari kantung celananya dan menghubungi teman-temannya. "Itachi, lu dah siap kan?" tanya Pein memastikan.

"Beres ketua" jawab Itachi di seberang telepon.

Setelah membayar baju, Pein pun mengajak Konan ketempat yang telah di rencanakan sebelumnya.

"Hai Konan!" sapa Sakura and the Genk (Ino, Tenten, Hinata) dari kejauhan.

"Hai" balas Konan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

'Pengganggu, ' batin Pein. "Halo Sasori! Kau urus mereka ya" Pein menghubungi Sasori

"Oke ketua". Sasori yang dari tadi mengikuti Pein langsung muncul dari balik stan penjual makanan untuk menghadang Sakura and the Genk.

"Hai nona-nana manis! Sedang apa kalian disini?"

"KYAAA SASORI-KUN" jerit mereka histeris.

"Lagi jalan-jalan, kau sendiri?" tanya ino centil.

"Sama, aku juga lagi jalan jalan"

"Udah dulu ya Sasori, kita mau nyamperin Konan tuh," ucap tenten sambil nunjuk Konan.

"Jangan kesana!" teriak Sasori

"Lho, mangnya kenapa?" tanya sakura.

"Eng...di sana kan ada Pein jadi jangan kesana"

"Mang klo ada Pein kenapa?" tanya nya lagi.

"Pein itu kan mesum, ntar kalian di apa-apain lagi," mau gak mau Sasori menyebutkan kejelekan Pein supaya gak ganggu Pein sama Konan.

"Hah!" Sakura dan yang lainnya kaget. Klo reader mah pasti dah gak kaget lagi.

"Bisa temenin aku jalan-jalan gak? Rasanya kurang menyenangkan klo cuma jalan-jalan sendiri,"tanya Sasori sambil menunjukan senyum mautnya

"Mau mau mau" ucap mereka semua kemudian pergi menjauh dari Konan..

"Lho, kok malah pergi sama Sasori sih? tanya Konan heran.

"Udah biarin aja, kita jalan lagi yuk" jawab Pein santai. 'khu khu khu, good job Sasori'

Pein pun kembali mengajak Konan ke tempat yan telah di tentukan.

Sesampainya disana

"Hei kau, serahkan uang mu" terdengar suara seseorang dari balik kegelapan.

"Pein aku takut" ucap Konan sambil memeluk tangan Pein

'bagus Itachi, Kisame, Tobi'

"Pilih uang atau nyawa" ucap seorang yang satunya lagi

"Pilih 'atau'" jawab Konan. Yang lain swetdrop

"Mau mein-main sama kami ya? hah!" Bentak yang satunya lagi.

Kemudian mereka bertiga pun keluar dari balik kegelapan. Tentunya dengan menggunakan topeng seperti yang diminta oleh Pein.

"Hah? Kalian kan.."

"Dasar bego!" teriak Pein dalam hati sambil menepuk mukanya.

"Kalian kan..Itachi, Kisame sama Tobi," Konan menunjuk mereka bertiga.

"Kok Konan-san tau sih" ucap Tobi yang malah semakin membongkar penyamaran mereka

"Ya iya lah.. yang pake topeng dengan wajah sasuke itu pasti Itachi, trus yang pake topeng gambar ikan mas pasti Kisame, dan yang pake topeng lolipop pasti Tobi. Bener kan? Tebak Konan.

Pein pun langsung menarik mereka bertiga menjauh dari konan.

"Woi Itachi, ngapa lu pake topeng mukanya si Sasuke sih?"

"Gue kan kangen sama dia" ucap Itachi nangis karena kangen sama adiknya tersayang.

"Lu Kis, ngapa topengnya gamabar ikan mas begitu!"

"Yang penting kan topeng ketua," jawab kisame

"Lu lagi Tobi, kenapa topeng lu gak ganti yang laen sih!

"Tobi cuma punya topeng yang kayak gini ketua" jawab tobi. Pein cuma pasrah melihat kelakuan anak buahnya

"Mereka ngapain sih tadi?" tanya Konan ke Pein yang sudah kembali

"Anu...biasa iseng" jawab pein sambil garuk-garuk ketek(?)

"Tapi seru juga yah, aku sampe kaget tadi" jawab Konan sambil tersenyum

"Konan suka?"

"Iya, lucu"

'Good job Itachi, Kisame, Tobi' ucap pein dalam hati

Pein lalu menagjak Konan ke taman.

"Dei, sekarang giliran lu" Pein nelpon Deidara.

'JDUAR' 'DUAR' 'BUM'

Kembang api mulai bermunculan diatas kepala mereka.

"Wah, indah sekali kembang api nya" kata Konan sambil memandangi kembang api.

"Konan, aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu" Pein menggenggam tangan Konan.

"Mau ngomong apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku su..."

'JEGER'

Kembang api ukuran besar meledak diatas kepala mereka

"Aku su.." tiba-tiba Pein mencim bau angus.

"Itu" Konan menunjuk kepala Pein yang berasap

"Huwaaaaa panasssssss.." Pein memegangi kepalanya yang kebakar sambil berlari lari keliling taman.

"Dasar Deidara bego! Kira-kira dong klo bikin kembang api, pada jatoh di pala gue nih" Pein mencak-mencak sendiri

Setelah apinya padam dia kembali duduk disamping Konan.

'_**say with flower**_' tiba-tiba muncul kata seperti itu dikepla Pein yang udah gosong

"Zetsu, gue minta bunga nya sekarang" Pein nelpon Zetsu. Zetsu langsung nongol dari dalem tanah (dibelakang Pein supaya gak ketauan Konan). tanpa menoleh Pein mengambil bunga dari Zetsu.

"Konan, aku mau kasih kamu ini," Pein memberikan bunga dari Zetsu ke Konan

"Kaktus?" tanya Konan heran saat Pein memberinya kaktus dengan sedikit bunga merah yg muncul di atasnya.

"Dasar Zetsu bodoh! Bunga sih bunga, tapi kenapa bunga kaktus!" Pein berteriak dalam hati.

"Pein, darimana kau tahu klo aku suka sama kaktus?" tanya Konan sambil mengambil kaktus yang di berikan Pein dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hah? apa? Oh itu ya..hehehe" Pein ketawa-ketawa gak jelas. "Bagus Zetsu, ternyata Konan suka sama bunganya. Good job" Pein sekarang malah muji-muji Zetsu.

"Konan!" Pein kembali memegang tangan Konan

"Iya?" tanyanya

"Coba perhatikan aku, apa yang kau lihat?" Pein menatap Konan dengan tajam .

'**Orang jelek, banyak pirching, mesum pula'** batin Konan. "Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya

"Disini," Pein memegangi dadanya dengan tangan kanan. "Disini Cuma ada satu nama untukku, yaitu kau Konan. Maukah kau jadi pacar ku?" ucap Pein dengan penuh arti. Mukanya merah kaya kepiting rebus.

"Aku..." Konan menunduk. "Aku sudah punya orang yang kusayang," ucap Konan.

"APAAA!" Pein berteriak. Matanya melotot, mulutnya jatoh kebawah. Jantungnya copot, mengelinding dan kecebur di got.

"Si-siapa orangnya?" tanyanya dengan wajah serius.

"Dia.." Konan menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Jangan-jangan Itachi, ah gak mungkin, dia kan keriput kayak kakek-kakek. Atau Kisame? Ah gak mungkin, mana mau Konan sama dia, gantengan juga gue. Deidara? gak mungkin, belum tentu juga si dei suka sama cewe. Sasori? Pasti dia, diantara yang laen cuma dia yang bisa menyaingi ketampanan gue (hoek)." Pikiran Pein berkecamuk dengan nama-nama orang yang mungkin disukai Konan.

"Namanya...Pein" ucap Konan dengan wajah memerah.

"Pein? Siapa tuh? Kayaknya gue pernah denger tuh nama. Dimana ya?" pikiran bodoh Pein mulai lagi.

(Reader : "Pein itu Elo dodol!")

Pein tersadar dengan teriakan baarusan

"A-Apa? Jadi Konan juga suka sama aku?" tanya Pein memastikan. Konan hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Hore!" Pein bersorak "Berhasil, berhasil hore" Pein malah niruin gayanya Dora.

Mereka pun berpelukan dibawah bulan purnama yang cerah, secerah hati mereka berdua. Anggota akatsuki yang lain pun tersenyum dari kejauhan melihat mereka berdua.

**The End**

A/N

Huwaa... akhirnya fic ini selesai juga..maaf ya klo aku belum bisa update fic yang lain (akatsuki dipecat dan akatsuki fans). Tapi tenang, sudah dalam proses kok. Sebagai gantinya aku kasih fic ini dulu. Gimana, romantiskah?

Pein & Konan: "Lumayan Bagus,"

Itachi: "Cie-cie yang baru jadian.."

Pein & Konan: *Blushing*

Kakuzu :"Makan-makan gratis,"

Pein: "Tapi duit nya minjem dulu ya,hehehe"

Kakuzu : "Sama aja boong, gak jadi dah"

Hidan : "Buruan woi pulang! masa gue di tinggal sendirian"

Deidara : "Sun, bisa ga bikin fic romance gue ama Sasori danna gak?" *ngeliat ke sasori*

Sasori : *Kabur*

Sun: "TIDAK! Aku gak mau bikin yaoi"*Ngejar Sasori*

**All Akatsuki : Riview Yaaa...**


End file.
